Avengers: How It Should Have Ended
by The Krystal Cat
Summary: The way I think the movie should've ended. Stony, don't like, don't read, don't hate. My first fan fiction in this area. The characters might be a bit OOC. Enjoy.


It wasn't until Thor left with Loki back for Asgard. It wasn't until Natasha and Clint left or until Bruce sad he was going out somewhere. It wasn't until Steve and I were completely alone did I turn to him. I had been slightly surprised when he was basically sitting onto of me when I woke up, after all we had been arguing for pretty much the whole day.

I clear my throat. "So you're the guy my dad never shuts up about?" I was hopping to sound annoyed yet I probably sounded more amused and intrigued than anything.

"Apparently." He sighs as he puts his shield on his back, he hadn't changed out of his suit yet -said something about it being less restrictive of movement and more comfortable or something.

"What makes you so special?" I walk in a tight circle around him, examining him from every angle. "Tell me," I stop in front of him and turn so blue eyes meet my brown, "how good are you at kissing?"

He took a step back. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. How good are you at kissing? You had to have kissed at least one girl before going down."

"Technically she kissed me." He rubbed his throat slightly.

"You haven't answered my question. There had to have been another reason other than your inhuman strength that he was constantly talking about you." I crossed my arms over my t-shirt. "Answer my question."

"I don't want to." The super soldier turned around.

"Come on Capsicle." I smirked and ran a hand through my brown, nearly black, hair.

"No." He seemed to have crossed his arms.

"Is Captain Rodgers afraid of a little question?" I laughed as I teased him. "Now I really need to know why my dad spent all the time he could've spent with me, obsessing over you."

"Tony, that's not my fault. I didn't tell him to obsess over me instead of spending time with you." Stew turned around again to face me. "I'm sorry but I didn't do anything."

"Answer my question."

"I told you I'm not answering."

"Then I'll have to find out." I smirked.

"What?" Steve stepped back as  
His face turned at least fifty shades of red.

"Kiss me. Right here. On the cheek." I say steadily, hoping I keep a straight face.

"I can't do that."

"Why not? It's just a peck on the cheek."

"It's not right. We're both boys."

I shrug. "I'm sure I've kissed plenty of guys when I was drunk."

"No."

"There has to be something." I pace slightly. "Is it because you're attractive?"

"What?"

"You realize you're the second best looking out of the six of us right?"

"Who's the first?" Steve watches me pace.

"Me of course." I smirk.

"Right." He sighs. "Is there areas on we're still standing here?"

"Yes, because I'm trying to ask you out. Will you, Steve Rodgers, be my, Tony Stark's, boyfriend?" I ask as I uncross my arms and come to a stop in front of him, looking into his face to read his expression.

"What?" Steve's face goes red. "Tony what are you talking about?"

"I've always heard about you from my dad. I know how you've meet had a girlfriend, how you didn't know what fondue was. I know you. So answer my question, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Tony." He looks around. "I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?" I smile softly. "Please?"

"I don't kn-" I cut him off by grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. He stiffens at first before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me. His lips soft and warm, tasting faintly of blueberries.

When I pull away we're both panting slightly. "Just say yes, stupid." I rest my forehead on his shoulder, my arms still wrapped around him and his around me.

"Yes. Why not?" His smile is kind and true as he pulls me into another kiss.

**_Alright! I had been dragged away from internet for a week, shows how pathetic I am since all I've been doing is moping and reading mythology (mainly the tails of Asgard), and the first thing I post isn't even from one of the fandoms I've written for before. I'm working on another Stony fic and this, being my first (probably failed) alter ending for the movie, was extremely hard to find the right ending (which I think I failed at anyway). My other fic I've already written like twelve chapters for it but I'm planing on posting it chapter at a time once I finish writing it. I'm going to have a hard time finding out how to end it... Anyhow, enough of my pointless rambling. I hope you liked it. Peace! ~Cat. _**


End file.
